


Sailing: A Collection of One-Shots

by DaughterOfTigris



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Multi, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTigris/pseuds/DaughterOfTigris
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots, each 500 words, describing scenes of ships in The Hunger Games you never thought possible. Some will be out of canon, and others will be headcannons. The out of canon AUs/UAs will vary for each chapter/oneshot/ship. Also, perspectives and formatting may vary for each one-shot. 
|| Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games ||
|| Warning: May have a little foul language and character death. Suggestions of suicide and may trigger. Rated PG-13 ||





	1. Anytime

The dark tone of her skin and hair stood out as she walked amongst the forest green, ever so gracefully, delicately, as she scampered up a tree, an attempt to get as far away from some tracker jackers as possible, but stopped suddenly.

The other girl tiptoed around the forest, two stings on her face from some tracker jackers. She bended down, picked up some dock leaves, held them up to her mouth as if to chew but faltered, instead just rubbed.

They both flinched when their eyes met, one looked down, one looked up. Seeing a girl their age, about 12. A small smile from both of them as they acknowledged each other.

"I'm Rue, District 11," the one in the tree said.

"I'm Prim, District 12," the one below replied.

"Allies?" They asked simultaneously and grinned.

"You're using dock?"

"Of course. For the tracker jacker stings."

"You should chew them up first."

Prim made a face at her new ally's suggestion. "Ew," she giggled.

Rue jumped from the tree lightly. She barely made a sound as she landed, Prim noticed. Rue plucked some leaves, chewed them tenderly and placed them on her friend's stings.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," and she meant it.

"Thank you for warning me earlier today as well. I'd have more of these," she pointed to the stings, "if you hadn't."

"I was happy to. So how did you get that 7 in training?"

"Oh, just a little healing. You didn't do so bad yourself."

"I was surprised the Gamemakers found what I did impressive. I just jumped around in the rafters."

She let out a little gasp. "That's dangerous! You could've gotten hurt!"

"Well you could've healed me," she pointed out with a sly smile.

They both giggled and exchanged more friendly chatter.

"So anyone at home?"

"Just Mother and Katniss," Prim recalled. "She tried to volunteer but it was too late. What about you?"

"I have a large family," a pause. "But none even tried to volunteer."

"Well if they did, we wouldn't be friends," Prim replied easily, but she felt awkward when she said it. She had felt... awkward ever since the dark haired girl had lightly walked to the table while she did plant identification during training. Prim had shifted over and left, had felt a tug in her chest as she did. She had wanted to introduce herself, get to know her, and never got the chance before the games. But fate and luck had their ways and they had bumped into each other.

Darkness came, quicker than they thought as they talked all afternoon after Rue helped Prim into the tree.

"I have a sleeping bag, Rue."

Her cheeks turned red at the thought of sleep with Prim, but survival won out and she snuggled in, strapping the bag to a sturdy branch.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she replied, mirroring Rue's response earlier during the day as they both fell into sleep, unaware of their arms, which they had unconsciously linked.


	2. Together

Watching the three hour long summary of what happened was a living hell. They watched me kill her, my love in the arena. No, not only in the arena. I loved her since she volunteered.

I won't, don't, I can't call her by her name anymore. I can't take it.

She begged me to finish her off so I could win. And I did. Perhaps it was the Academy training, or the "tough boy" facade that unconsciously took over my body, which usually took pure luck to restrain. But my bucket of luck ran out fighting Clove for the final two spots, who knew something was off as soon as I accepted her into the Careers to hunt down Peeta. We went into a fight to the death which I should've won easily. I'm a better fighter overall, but she knew my weaknesses. Thankfully, I had luck on my side, and was able to off her.

Guess I wasn't able to fill the bucket of experience before my bucket of luck ran out, but that's alright.

I just need to stay alive until I get this all recorded, then the poison'll work its magic. Perhaps someone will listen to this when Panem finally collapses and they'll realize that I wasn't really the facade I put on for the Capitol.

Hopefully.

Anyways, after I killed Clove -they portrayed her as my love interest, but she really wasn't. Just clingy and desperate, but a ruthless killer- only we were left.

I can remember her last words.

"Catocat... You deserve to live. I don't. I killed my district partner."

"So did I," I responded.

"B- But... I loved him for some time... Before we talked after the Parade."

"What?"

She cowered and I realized how vulnerable she was, how easy it would be to snap her neck, but I restrained myself as we enveloped into one last kiss.

"Catocat... Just remember I'll love you even after you end me."

"Kat... Kat... You deserve to go back to your family. I'll die for you, to make up not doing anything earlier to help you survive. You did it all yourself. I was merely a selfish lover."

"So killing Clove, that was me? No, Cato. If there is one thing I want to accept, it's letting me die. Kill me and I will die loving you. Kill yourself, and I will die a heartbeat behind you, hating you." I'm sure she didn't mean the hating part, but she had hit something.

I raised my sword to puncture her stomach as my Academy training kicked in.

"She talked back to me!" the old Cato shouts as it takes over.

"She's my girl, not my victim!"

At the last second, I regained control and pointed the tip up to give her a painless death, a smile on her face.

I regret it. But no amount of regretting could bring her back now, although I feel fatigue coming on, and I know we'll be together soon.

*White noise*


	3. Nightlock

It's obvious that Katniss doesn't want you here while she's hunting, and you find yourself purposely trying to step on anything crunchy you can find to get her to leave you alone.

Katniss sends you to fetch some berries, annoyed, and you walk away from her feeling satisfied. Trying to keep the eager bounce out of your step, you head into a clearing when a hand lightly touches the small of your back.

Jumping, you see her lovely reddish orange hair, reminding you of the strangely coloured orange you split with her after she snatched it along with other supplies from the Careers.

"You were fast."

"I was stalking you two for a while, stupid," she replies playfully. "And wherever the noise was coming from was where you were, probably trying to annoy her," she states with a smirk, not bothering to hide her disgust for Katniss. "She's just using you. Just watch her play the lovers angle, but she'll break your heart."

Finch suspects that you don't love Katniss but apparently, you're still too stupid to understand how Katniss is playing you. It's gotten on your nerves, frankly. Perhaps it's finally time to tell her...

"Well... I've been playing her, using her also... I like someone else. And I wasn't lying when I said she was here with me," you state, getting straight to the point, failing to keep the colour out of your cheeks.

You aren't sure how she'll receive that, but you're elated, passion and joy radiating off every inch of you when she pulls you into a kiss.

She pulls away after what seems like a mere second but must've been five minutes at least.

"Take me back to Heaven," you mumble drunkenly, and she slaps you across the face teasingly. But then her face turns serious and you sober.

"Peeta... Ever since the time we conversed after interviews, I loved you. Your voice, your smile, and I thought, 'how'd I survive the games like this?' But I know now, I won't. I'm banking on you to survive for me, please."

Your

heart

stops,

shatters,

and

breaks into a billion pieces when you realize what she's telling you.

Then she looks at you hard, her clever green eyes persuading you to understand as she takes the berries you have in your hand.

"If I have to die, it will be of my own accord and with you knowing I love you. Stay alive... for me?"

Haymitch said the same thing, you think.

"We'll find a way we can both survive, Finch."

"Peeta, you know they wouldn't allow it anyways."

And you find yourself memorizing her face to paint one day, a thousand times, from your alliance to now, and instinctively, you grasp her hand.

As she places the nightlock in her mouth, her hand grows colder and colder, her pulse gets slower and slower.

"Peeta, I love you, too."

"I understand now."

"I knew you would."

And her pulse pauses,

hovers for a beat,

and

stops.


End file.
